


Fading Heartbeat

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood kink mentioned, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, NO DEATH, Other, Serious Injuries, Smut, accidental injury, angsty smut, near-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui tries to keep a bleeding Cyrus awake the only way he knows how...</p><p>Part of an art trade with @remove-pants on tumblr! Request was Kamui givin' Cyrus the succ with bloodplay, though this came out more angsty than porny. Enjoy anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remove-Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remove-Pants).



It was a hot, windy day on the hillside where Kamui was sparring with Cyrus. The couple had taken to practicing their swordplay here after dinner until the sun went down, timing it with the coming of winter, so that the longer days would gradually build up their endurance.

Cyrus, though stronger than Kamui, was used to fighting from horseback, but at Kamui's insistence had decided to spar on his feet, reasoning that he might need to fight when his horse isn't around someday. This put them on roughly equal footing, with Kamui's agility providing a foil to Cyrus's power, as he weaved and dodged the cavalier's strikes while responding with his own.

Cyrus brought his sword down with a yell, and Kamui rolled out of the way before countering with his own swing at the last moment. The telltale clang of iron against steel rung out as he struck Cyrus's armored back, sending the man staggering forward. "If this was a real fight, you'd be dead, you know," he teased, laughing at how Cyrus's face went red.

"S-sorry, I'm just... a bit woozy today, you see..." the knight mumbled, avoiding Kamui's stare awkwardly. Kamui had noticed his friend acting somewhat sullen after he'd landed a particularly good blow on him a few minutes ago, as if he'd been discouraged and had no longer been putting his heart into winning.

"What's the matter? Do you not want to spar anymore?" Kamui asked, bringing his sword down as he approached his boyfriend. He heard a swish pass inches above his scalp, and a few strands of his hair fell to his shoulders. Cyrus grinned, sheathing his sword. "In a real fight, you should never drop your guard like that if you care for your life, sweaty," he winked, a smug grin spreading on his handsome face.

Kamui raised his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, you got me. That was good," he chuckled, backing away slowly. He gazed at the horizon, noticing the sun beginning to set already, having lost track of the time during their duel. "You know, I think we really should call it a day now, though. It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit faint. We must have fought pretty hard today."

Kamui turned to gather his belongings that he had left by the stump of a nearby tree, but felt the clanky metal of Cyrus's armor press against his back as his boyfriend hugged him from behind, nuzzling his hair lightly. Kamui sighed, swearing he could feel Cyrus's smile radiating against him, before taking a breath and wrinkling his nose. "Um, Cyrus, nothing personal, but you need a bath," he said, prompting Cyrus to detach with another, genuine blush immediately.

"Oh, right, sorry. It was just really hot today and this armor's kinda stuffy," he confessed, rubbing his neck awkwardly, a common and endearing gesture in Kamui's eyes. The prince loved seeing how easily he could fluster his lover, and how especially cute he got when he was embarrassed. "You know, it's a long walk back, maybe I should just take it off to get some air, you know?"

Kamui laughed, a gentle, clear sound that made Cyrus's heart melt every time he heard it. "Are you offering to strip for me, right now?" he giggled, sheathing his sword and starting down the hill. He turned to find the knight tugging at the strap on his greaves. "Wait, you're serious?" Kamui frowned, dropping his things and returning to help his lover.

Kamui's deft fingers made quick work of Cyrus's greaves, before he moved behind him to work on his chestplate, pressing his lips gently against the back of Cyrus's pale neck. The cavalier shivered slightly. "What was that for? I thought you said I stink," he smiled, and Kamui giggled softly again.

"I wasn't complaining," he whispered as he finished with the chestplate, dropping it into the soft grass. Kamui decided to get a bit friskier while they had some time alone, running his tongue lustily over the red tip of Cyrus's ear, evoking a small gasp from the rather sensitive knight. His hands, now free of laces and straps to work at, instead slipped under Cyrus's arms, roaming over the damp material of his shirt, disappointed to find it tucked too tightly into his leg armor to slip a hand under the hem.

Kamui hadn't lied; he found the natural scent of his boyfriend comforting, not to mention slightly arousing, given how he felt it most strongly after they had sex. Today, however, it was overpowered by a dull, metallic smell, one both very familiar yet unplaceable to Kamui. He took another whiff, and recognized it instantly. Blood.

Cyrus had realized something was wrong when Kamui froze behind him, and looked down to find a red stain spreading around a tear on his shirt near his stomach. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, clutching his hands to the wound, startling Kamui. "When did this happen? How long have I been bleeding?" He looked down, spotting a few fresh streaks on the inside of his chestplate that now lay on the ground. Kamui let go of Cyrus, scrambling to gather his belongings and get them both back to the castle.

"Oh, gods, Cyrus! I'm so sorry! We need to get you back to a healer and-" Kamui saw Cyrus slump over slightly, and ran back to him again, catching him just before the knight collapsed. SHIT, SHIT! Kamui struggled to hold back tears as he dragged his lover to the tree stump, leaning him back carefully against it as he worked to get Cyrus's shirt loose. "It must've been when I got you in the chest before the last match! I didn't know I had wounded you! Why didn't you say anything?"

Cyrus blinked groggily, vision beginning to blur. "I'm sorry... you just got such a good hit on me that I didn't wanna... interrupt your flow," he mumbled. "I'll be alright, don't worry. I just need to... rest, for a little while." His eyelids began to droop, and he felt faint. He jolted upright as Kamui brought his hand across his cheek sharply, tears streaming down the manakete's own.

"NO! You have to stay awake!" Kamui didn't remember much about medicine, having dozed off during those lectures a few too many times to register much, but one thing he knew from experience on the battlefield was that blood loss could cause someone to go into shock. If he didn't keep Cyrus awake, he might not wake up again. Kamui desperately tore strips of fabric from Cyrus's shirt, trying to plaster them against the gash, but it did little to stop the flow of crimson that seeped forth. "Cyrus, please!" He whipped his head around, desperately scanning for a vulnerary or something, knowing perfectly well neither he nor Cyrus had any reason to bring one.

With nothing to seal the cut, and the castle too far off to fetch for a healer, Kamui was running out of options. But he wasn't about to let his boyfriend die without a fight. He just needed to keep him awake and alert long enough for the wound to clot, but he didn't have the heart to hit him again or yell for his attention. What could he do? How could-

An idea came into Kamui's head, one so filthy that he was a bit shocked at the fact that his hitherto innocent mind could conjure such a wicked image. He cast it aside as he desperately clawed for any other option, yet it kept returning to him. He realized he didn't have much longer to think, as Cyrus's head slumped to the side slightly, coughing weakly, and he decided that he owed it to him to at least try.

Cyrus was fading again quickly when he felt Kamui's lips crash clumsily to his own, registering a hand moving behind his head and roughly grabbing hold of his messy hair as another fumbled desperately at his leggings. Tears flowed over Kamui's softer lips as he whined against Cyrus's, begging him to stay. Cyrus forced himself to respond, summoning his rapidly draining strength to place his hand to his lover's cheek, fingers too numb to feel much, but wanting to stroke his face for what could be the last time.

As Kamui pulled away, he mumbled an apology, though Cyrus couldn't make out the exact words through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He picked up his head to look at Kamui, who was pulling down the knight's leggings, reaching for his smallclothes- "Kamui- wait... what are you..." he managed to choke out. Kamui met his gaze with trembling lips, mouthing another apology before taking Cyrus's soft length into his mouth.

Cyrus groaned softly, the rumble drawing itself out of his throat in a low growl as he felt his memer stiffen. Kamui was undeniably skilled with his tongue, running it over his shaft and head as he pulled back the foreskin with a free hand. What the hell is he doing...? he wondered as he felt some sensation return to his groin, even as the rest of his senses grew weaker with each bob of the silver-haired man's head on his cock.

Kamui sniffled, trying to hold back the snot that threatened to dribble from his nose as he sobbed around Cyrus's cock as he desperately used every technique he could remember to try to bring him to his release. His brain was too clouded with grief and desperation to think much about what he was doing; he realized that increasing Cyrus's blood pressure like this would probably just make the bleeding worse, and that he'd lose any energy he had left when he finished, but he was too far in to stop now, and if Cyrus was going to die on this hillside, he at least deserved to go out with one final bang.

Cyrus's voice was so quiet, his moans so soft that Kamui barely even realized he had cum until he felt the bitter taste of his release dribble onto his tongue. "Kamui..." Cyrus whispered meekly as his eyes shut again, and Kamui sobbed in earnest, Cyrus's essence spilling from his lips onto the grass as he took him by the shoulders and shook him to little avail. What was I thinking? How could I even think this would help? His mind swirled with grief as he lay his head on the bloody remnants of the fabric covering Cyrus's chest, relieved to hear a faint heartbeat behind the shallow, wheezy breaths the knight took. Despite the panic coursing through his veins, an overwhelming sense of tiredness washed over Kamui, and he, too shut his eyes, quietly begging Cyrus to hold on, wishing for a miracle as he slipped beneath the dark cover of sleep.

~~~

The first thing Kamui noticed upon awakening was how dark it was. He blinked a few times, but shutting his eyes didn't seem to make his surroundings much less visible than they already were. Where were they? Was he dead? Still passed out on that hill? He paused, realizing he was lying alone. A fresh wave of panic hit him. He called out Cyrus's name, quickly devolving into blubbering as he started cried again. He heard fabric rustling and footsteps approaching, and he looked for the source of the noise, finding only blackness. "Cyrus? Is that you?" he cried, desperate to hear his lover's voice just one more time.

"Calm down. Cyrus is safe, and so are you, Prince Kamui," came a gentle voice that Kamui recognized as belonging to Foleo. "Eponine found you two passed out on the hill while we were out on a walk and called for help. I was able to heal Cyrus enough to keep him alive until Camilla was able to fly over and rescue you."

Kamui breathed a shaky sigh of relief, feeling incredibly fortunate for that stroke of good luck, despite his suspicion that Eponine's motives for watching them were... less than pure. "Thank you, Foleo, but where is Cyrus?"

"He's in the next tent, but he's probably still sleeping. He'll need to rest before he can talk with you again," the boy replied, and a dark blue light shone briefly into the tent as he opened the flap to leave. "I'm going to go check on him now, actually. You should get some rest. I only stopped by because I heard you shouting and was worried something had happened."

Kamui stood from the cot and sprinted to the entrance. "Hold on, I'm not hurt. Can I come with you? I need to see Cyrus," he begged, and Foleo nodded as he walked over to the cavalier's tent. Kamui's breath hitched as the healer led him inside, afraid of seeing his beloved hurt, and by his doing, no less. Foleo silently lit the lantern, casting a warm yellow glow on their surroundings. 

Cyrus was sitting upright on the bed, arms folded across his bandaged chest, looking quite annoyed as Eponine prattled on beside him.

"So how long were you and Kamui at it? Did he lick the blood from your wound and kiss you with it? 'Cause I read a story like that once, and at the end-" Foleo cleared his throat with a frown, and Eponine turned, somehow unaware of the presence of visitors until now. "Oh, Foleo, Kamui! What are you doing here?" she stammered, blushing furiously as Cyrus's eyes lit up, the smile returning to his face upon seeing his boyfriend.

"Cyrus is my patient, Eponine. I told you to stay here so you could watch him to make sure he was healing properly, and to let me know when he awoke. It seems to me that you've just been pestering him about his private business instead," Foleo chided, walking past the stool on which she sat cross-legged to examine Cyrus's wounds.

Cyrus spoke up. "Kamui! I'm glad you're here. I was afraid I was going to lose you for good after I-"

"Passed out from the amazing suckjob he gave you?" Eponine's voice interrupted. Foleo turned to her again, a disgusted frown on his face.

"Eponine! If you're going to be so vulgar in front of my patients, I'll need to ask you to leave."

"Oh, look at cute little Foleo here, playing the part of the gruff, professional doctor! My apologies, sir!" she teased, sticking her tongue out and miming a curtsey before stomping out of the tent.

Foleo sighed, before returning his attention to the injured man. "I'm sorry about that, Cyrus. It does look like your wound healed fully, though. You're free to spend the night here, if you want." Foleo gave him a small smile before leaving. "I'll let the two of you have some privacy. If you decide to go back to the castle, don't forget to extinguish the lantern before you go. Good night!" he called from outside as he walked away.

Kamui waited until the sound of leaves crunching under his boots had faded before snickering, Cyrus joining in with his now slightly raspy laugh. "Isn't he just precious?" Kamui laughed as he ran up to Cyrus, pulling his boyfriend into a warm hug, pressing against his chest a bit too hard and eliciting a wince from the cavalier.

"Hey, you laugh, but he did a fine job patching me up. I don't know if I'd still be alive if he hadn't come along." Cyrus laughed as Kamui joined him on the cot, the cramped conditions forcing them to lie side by side.

Kamui sighed happily again before giving Cyrus a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm really glad you're okay. I was terrified that I was going to lose you back there," he admitted, resting his chin on Cyrus's shoulder.

"I was scared, too. But I'm wondering; if you thought I was dying, why did you decide to... well, you know?"

Kamui grinned sheepishly, blush rising on his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I guess I just wasn't thinking straight, and thought it would help or something. I'm sorry..."

He felt Cyrus's arms wrap around him in turn. "Don't be. The important thing is we're both safe."

They lay together in silence for a while, before Cyrus cleared his throat again. "So, do you want to sleep here, or should we go back to the castle?" Kamui just squeezed him tighter, sighing contentedly.

"It's cold outside, and you're so warm... Let's just stay here," he cooed, and Cyrus couldn't help but smile as he reached over to pull a cover over them, the flame from the lantern slowly flickering out as they dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> he succ silas thru his armor ;)


End file.
